


Be Mine

by SeungPanda



Series: Happy Valentine's [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungPanda/pseuds/SeungPanda
Summary: Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O





	

" **Jihoonie~ Hyungie~** "

" **Go away Jeon Wonwoo.** "

Wonwoo then snatched Jihoon's book away from him, putting the book on top of his head. " **Listen to me. Or I'll throw away your book.** "

Jihoon smirked. " **Idiot. That's your book.** "

" **Wait-- What!?** " Wonwoo immediately removed the book from his head. He opened it to the first page, and it really was his. Wonwoo was furious and was ready to rant to Jihoon on how he always take his things without asking him first but he was too late. Jihoon had already walked away.

" **Hyung!** " Wonwoo ran after Jihoon, pulling Jihoon's shirt to stop him. " **Just listen to me. Please? Hyung?** "

" **Stop calling me hyung. Tsk.** " Jihoon then yanked Wonwoo's arms. " **What?** "

Wonwoo cleared his throat. " **So, you see, today's the Valentine's Day--** "

" **No.** " Jihoon turned around, ready to walk away when Wonwoo pulled his shirt again. " **I'm not interested in that bullshit, okay? Don't ask me for advises because I don't have any reason to listen to you. And don't ask shits like ' _Which color do you thing would Mingyu like?_ ' Or ' _how do I tell Mingyu to fuck me without sounding needy?_ ' I don't care, and will never care. Talk to someone else.**"

Wonwoo's face was now a bright tint of pink, spreading up to his ears and neck. " **Hyung... W-what-- F-fuck m-me... M-mingyu... AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!** " Wonwoo then shouted as he jump around, momentarily stopping to hit Jihoon's arms.

Jihoon smirked at Wonwoo. " **I see Mingyu haven't made his move yet**."

Wonwoo's actions have altogether halted, just standing in front of Jihoon as he lowered his head. " **I-If you mean u-us having s-sex... T-Then n-no..** "

Jihoon rolled his eyes. " **You didn't have to answer that. Idiot.** "

Wonwoo was still looking. Jihoon just stared at Wonwoo and he noticed how Wonwoo's fidgeting with his hands, shoulders pulled down, and his feet kicking the dust. Jihoon sighed. " **Fine. I'll listen--** "

Wonwoo almost immediately shot his head up. " **Really hyung!? Waaaa--mmmphhf!!** "

" **But!** " Jihoon said. " **I'll listen first. And think if I could take the cringe-- ARGH! Get the fuck off!** " Jihoon said, exasperated.

" **Hyuuuuuuuuuung~** " Wonwoo have pulled Jihoon into a tight hug. " **Thank you so much~** "

" **I told you--** "

" **I know hyung.** " Wonwoo then pulled away from the hug. He looked at Jihoon. " **So-- Ahm-- It's nothing much. Just..** "

" **Just what?** "

" **Just-- Can I ask you to buy me a bouquet of roses? Blue roses, to be exact.** "

Jihoon stared into Wonwoo with much intensity, as if he's eyes have become a laser pointer just to put a hole into Wonwoo's brain. " **Why don't YOU buy it?** "

Wonwoo then pouted. " **Please?** "

Jihoon grabbed Wonwoo's hand and slammed it to his own face. " **Go buy it yourself.** " Then off Jihoon went.

" **Aaaaaaah!!! JIHOON!!! IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I WANT--** "

Jihoon turned around. " **What? If I don't buy you flowers, what? What will you do?** " Jihoon said, hips already forming into a smirk.

" **I-I'LL TELL SOONYOUNG THAT YOU-- Owww!! Hyuuuuuung!!!** " Wonwoo shouted in pain as soon as a something hard hit his face. It was Jihoon's phone case.

" **That's blackmailing!** " Jihoon shouted, panic evident in his eyes.

" **It's whitemailing hyung--** "

" **Same shit. Asshat.** " Jihoon said, already walking away. " **I'll send the flowers to your apartment.** "

" **THANK YOU HYUNG!!!!** " And off Jihoon went.

In another setting, there was Seungcheol. A hopeless romantic currently in his way to flower shop to buy a red rose and chocolate hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd find himself a date. And even, he hopes, a lifetime partner.

Jihoon was now in the flower shop. He looked around for the sales person when someone suddenly tapped his shoulders saying, " **Hi.** "

Jihoon turned to the person who tapped his shoulders. What he saw was-- Well. He didn't say anyone, just a piece of rose and a card. Jihoon moved out of the way, thinking thay maybe the just needs to pass through. But, the man holding the rose and letter, scurried along, now in front of Jihoon. " **Hi.** "

Jihoon's eyebrows shoots up. " **Ahm-- What do you want?** "

The guy didn't answer. So Jihoon, started walking the opposite direction. But the guy was persistent. He ran towards Jihoon's direction, overtaking from him and stopping just in front of Jihoon, making the latter bump his head into the guy's chest. ' _Strawberry.._ ' Jihoon thought as the guy's scent overwhelms his senses.

Jihoon was literally taking in the guy's scent, moving his head a bit closer to lightly press his nose on the guy's clothes.

" **Hi.** " The guy said again, which made Jihoon jump away from him. "Hi."

" **Sorry.** " Jihoon coughed. " **What do you need? Are you lost? Do you need--** "

" **I smell good, right?** " Said the guy, interrupting Jihoon's questions. " **Right?** " He asked once again. This time, the rose and letter wasn't covering his face anymore. Jihoon gawked at the guy appearance.

" **Wow.** " Jihoon mumbled. A slight tint of pink spread across Jihoon's cheeks. And he just stared at the guy.

The guy, on the other hand, was smiling widely, bright teeth and even brighter gums showing. " **Hi. I'm Seungcheol.** " He said, stretching out his arms to do a handshake.

Jihoon took it, unknowingly, and brought it to his and proceeded on sniffing it, once again, unknowingly. " **Strawberry..** "

Seungcheol giggled, tugging on his hand to retrieve it. But Jihoon held it tighter, moving closer now to sniff on Seungcheol's shirt.

Most people would probably be weirded out, but Seungcheol wasn't. On contrary, he was amazed. He actually had a hard time controlling himself, continuosly telling himself not to just pick up the giy and take him home.

Seungcheol, then, had an idea. He brought his face down to Jihoon's level. Moving it closer and closer and closer, until there lips were only a breath away from kissing.

Jihoon was unfazed. He stayed there, standing, inhaling all of Seungcheol's scent as his mind chanted ' _Strawberry Seungcheol_ ' as if it was a mantra.

When Seungcheol brought his face closer, his senses heightened. Instinctively closing his eyes, expecting that his lips would meet sweet, strawberry-flavored ones. But it didn't, so Jihoon flung his eyelids open and was shocked to see Seungcheol too close to his face. He immediately backed up shouting, " **What the fuck!?** "

Seungcheol chuckled at how the guy reacted. " **What's your name, pink-colored hair guy?** "

" **W-w-w-why w-would y-y-you w-want t-t-t-t-to k-know!?** " Jihoon said-- More like stuttering though.

Seungcheol just chuckled even more. " **Hi. My name is Seungcheol.** " Seungcheol begun. He stepped closer to Jihoon, lowering his head down to Jihoon's ears. " **Will you be my Valentine's.** "

For some unknown reason, Jihoon nodded, but he said " **No.** "

Seungcheol pulled away, staring at Jihoon flushed face. " **J-jihoon..** " The latter mumbled before running out of the store.

With a slip and quick movements of Seungheol's hands, he was able to put the flower and the card inside of Jihoon's pocket.

Jihoon, on the other hand, was running, not really knowing where he was going. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath but immediately ran again.

He fished his phone out from his pocket and dialed Wonwoo's number.

" **He--** " Wonwoo hasn't even finished his first word when Jihoon started shouting through the phone.

" **YOU MINGYU FUCKING ASSHAT!!! I DIDN'T GET TO FUCKING BUY YOUR FUCKING BLUE ROSES BECAUSE-- AAAAAAAH!!!!! FUCK YOU!!! SHIT!!! FUCKING SHITHEAD!!! DAMN YOU!!! FUCKING BASTARD!!!--** " And the string of curses goes on and on and Wonwoo haw no idea why his Jihoon was acting that way.

On the other hand, Seungcheol was still at a store. " **Sir? Hello?** " The owner said at Seungcheol as he waved his hands around the latter's face.

" **Yes?** " Seungcheol asked sweetly, pulling out a pen from his pockets.

The movements made the owner look at the pen and Seungcheol started spinning it. Soon after, the owner's were fluttering, almost closing. Seungcheol pulled the owner and whispered, " **A guy with pink hair, short at height, will come back here in the span of 3 days. When he does, you will contact the person at the business that's in your pant's right pocket. You will do everything to force the pink-haired guy to stay until I come back.** " Seungcheol then snapped his fingers, and when the owner's vision had cleared, Seungcheol was gone.

Seungcheol walked gleefully back to his haven. " **You'll be mine, Jihoon. I don't care if I hypnotize you over and over again.** " Seungcheol smirked. " **Happy Valentine's, my Jihoon.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O


End file.
